Too Perfect
by Evil-Irish-Wolf
Summary: Slight SLASH! Lily Evans was just perfect. It's too bad that James Potter isn't a fan of perfect people. SBJP!


Disclaimer: I don't own it, sadly.

Warnings: **Slash**! It's very slight though. JPSB!

This was _supposed_ to be just a list of the different traits that Lily and Sirius have. However, it obviously didn't turn out that way.

--I'm going to write one of these where Lily is not mentioned one day. I promise!

* * *

**Too Perfect**

**By: EIW**

Lily Evans was just too perfect.

That was James Potter's first thought when he saw her. She was too perfect. She didn't have any oddities. No quirks, no irregularities, no awkwardness. No nothing. She was just _perfect_.

Her uniform was always crisp and clean. It never had a wrinkle or crease in the wrong place. Her tie was knotted and snug up to her neck. Black shoes were always polished and her socks always matched.

Every strand of red hair was always positioned meticulously 'just so' on her head. Even when she was rushed for time she always looked flawless.

James thought that it was simply unnatural for someone to _always_ look that put together.

There was no irregularity in her voice either.

When she spoke it was always in a perfectly smooth tone. When she was happy her face would brighten up and her cheeks would turn a light pink. Her vivid green eyes would gleam with a certain sparkle that made many boys turn their heads and outright stare. Her voice was always song like when she was happy. It wasn't some obnoxious belting voice, but it carried her words through the air like a lullaby. Even when she applied emphasis to words they still came out in a beautiful melody.

Her laugh was always in harmonic key. It was never too high in pitch and she always placed a dainty hand over her mouth.

James always wondered why that laugh annoyed him. It was such a petty thing to dislike about a person.

Her mannerisms were always immaculate.

She was polite and sweet. She was never rude or loud. She was always completely confident in herself and her abilities. Not overly so, but enough that she could never be considered insecure. Her teachers doted upon her and she served as an example to the rest of the student. When she walked down the halls she was always perfectly in step. She never tripped or faltered. Grace was something that came to her naturally.

Lily had no peculiar habits. She didn't bite her nails or crack her knuckles. She didn't gnaw on her lip or chew her pencil. She didn't do any of those things and it drove James to wonder what she was hiding because there had to be _something _wrong with this girl.

No one was that faultless.

Even her smile glittered. Her soft full lips would stretch to reveal a set of large pearly white teeth. The crinkles around her eyes would emerge and two perfectly placed dimples would appear. She just sparkled.

Besides her run-ins with James, Lily Evans seemed to display no quarrels with anyone. She got along with all of the other houses, even the Slytherins. No one ever heard of her getting into an argument with anyone, except when she told James Potter to "bugger off" that one time.

At the end of sixth year, James gave up trying to figure Lily Evans out. He supposed that maybe she really was just perfect.

It was too bad that James Potter wasn't a fan of perfect people.

They were so boring.

People that had oddities and quirks were so much more interesting. People that enjoyed and liked themselves even with all the faults in their person, people that reveled in their own uniqueness, those were James's kind of people.

People like Sirius.

Sirius's uniform was always in disarray. His shirt, if it was even _his_ shirt at all, was always a wrinkled mess. It usually came right from the floor and had a few ink blots littering the already discolored sleeve cuff. One sleeve was rolled up past his forearm while the other hung unbuttoned and flopped around with the exaggerated hand motions that Sirius used when he explained something. His tie was hung around his neck not tied and it flew back as he ran to the Great Hall still pulling on his (or James's) shoes.

His silky black hair was always slightly neat, but only by the good fortune of nature. It was the only trait that Sirius was glad to have inherited from his family. However, his hair was just long enough now that he could tie it back with a band. A few strands of black hair always escaped though. His hair never looked completely styled.

When Sirius spoke it was always in an uneven and boisterous voice. It never stayed on any natural rhythm and it had an innate flow all its own. His voice was often rough and just plain loud. It wasn't fluent and words wouldn't always come out as he intended, but James always understood their meaning.

His laugh was by far his most beautifully quirky trait, in James's opinion.

Anytime that Sirius laughed he'd throw his head backwards and let out a bark like laugh. It always had an uneven tone to it and it would switch pitches depending on how funny something was. James could usually make Sirius laugh so loud that the girls closest to their dormitory could hear him. Needless to say the girls in that particular room often had a lot to complain about.

Like any other interesting non-perfect person, Sirius had some little habits.

Sirius's left eye twitched when he was annoyed. This usually happened when Peter would say or ask something completely idiotic. Sirius's left eyes would just twitch a tiny bit, but it always made James smile.

If Sirius was angry his shoulders would protrude back with such force that it looked painful. His back would be completely straight reveling rigid posture that he must have had previous to becoming a Marauder. His jaw would tense and his chin would stick out just a bit. His hands never shook and his eyes were always cold and dark. It was at times like these that it was most obvious what family he came from. Moments like this made James very glad that Sirius was on _his_ side and not theirs.

Sirius's smile was crooked. His grin reached a little further up on the left side and his right eyebrow was always lifted up as well. His smile at times could become slightly criminal when he was thinking about pranks or other "activities."

James always found that those smiles were the hardest to look away from. They didn't just glitter or sparkle. Oh, no. They radiated a light that lit up the whole bloody room. They blinded people. Only for some reason, James was the only one that seemed to be affected by it.

He supposed that in the beginning he must have liked Lily Evans for being perfect, but it'd been such a long time ago that he couldn't really remember why he'd been fixated on watching her in the first place.

At some point he'd just stopped watching her altogether. He'd become bored with how everything was always the same with her. Everything was too predictable. It was at that time that he started watching his best friend instead because if there was one thing that Sirius Black was not, it was too perfect.

* * *

**A/N: **Eh, so it wasn't my best, I don't think, but whatever. 

--Thanks for reading! I hope that you review. I always love to know that you all think. Please!


End file.
